


Gold

by otherworldlybeing



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Eventual Relationships, Fake AH Crew, Injured Character, but gavin and jeremy are main, midas au, violence kinda mentioned
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-03 07:09:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10238684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/otherworldlybeing/pseuds/otherworldlybeing
Summary: Gavin and Jeremy have a talk after Gavin gets hurt at a heist.I'm bad at summaries I'm sorry.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure how I feel about this yet, but I will write the other characters finding out one by one. Feedback would be nice, and I still haven't quite figured out dialogue so any tips on that? Thanks for reading!

One thing that Gavin knows, is to stay covered up at all times. He has scars all over his body, and he can’t let anyone see them. Now, he knows the rest of the crew has scars, but his are different. His turn gold, just like when he touches something. 

He doesn’t know why it happens, just like he doesn’t know why he can get injured. Gavin also knows that he can’t die, he’s immortal. He knows this because people have tried to kill him before, and he’s even tried to kill himself. It was during a bad time when he did try to though, and it was when he was still in denial. It’s not like he really knows what he is still, he just isn’t in as much of a denial he was in before. Gavin also knows that telling his crew would probably help him, but he doesn’t want to know how they’d react. He already has a hard time fitting in with them, especially since they think he’s a cocky British man who loves his gold, when that’s far from it. 

 

 

“Alright guys, let’s get this show on the road!” Geoff is standing over a table as he yells, a layout of the bank in front of him. 

He’s already told them what they’d each be doing. Jack is on getaway driver duty like usual, Gavin is on civilian duty with Geoff, Michael and Ryan are to get the cash, and Jeremy is on cop duty for when they do get there. 

They all pile into the car, going over the heist plans multiple times on the way there. Once they pull up, they all get into position. 

Gavin has to run out to help Jeremy to deal with cops. They showed up a lot quicker than the crew had planned. “Gavin, you go around the left, and I’ll go to the right. It’ll be easier if we split up and hit these fuckers from each side. On the count of three okay?” Jeremy holds his hand up as Gavin nods.  
One  
Two  
Three “GO!”

It’s not like they haven’t done this before, especially this bank. 

They split up, but as soon as Gavin steps out from behind the wall they were behind, Gavin is shot. 

It’s a blank to Gavin after that. He can faintly hear Jeremy yelling, and he’s trying to stay awake, because he knows what’ll happen if they all see his wounds. It’s just getting really hard to stay awake, and it’d be much more peaceful if he just closed his eyes. So he does. 

Gavin awakes to the sound of talking. It sounds a lot like Jeremy’s voice, and he remembers that he was the last person he was with before he got shot. Gavin opens his eyes, and sees it is Jeremy. He looks around and sees their back at the penthouse, in the medical room they have. 

“Gavin? Are you awake?” 

“I’m sorry Jeremy. I should’ve been more careful. Now you and the crew know what’s wrong with me, and I understand if you want me to leave.”

“Gavin, it wasn’t your fault, and what do you mean leave? I didn’t tell anyone, not until you explain this to me first at least.”

Gavin explains to him what he is, and he does it with a quiver in his voice and tears in his eyes. He’s terrified of what Jeremy will think, he’s lost so many people because of this. There was only one person who’s accepted him, and they’re gone now. He doesn’t want to lose his crew either, not when he could’ve prevented this so easily. 

Jeremy stays quiet through his explanation, and he can’t help but to stare at Gavin as though he’s someone else now. Once Gavin finishes, he turns away from Jeremy. He’s not in pain from the wound, just in pain from the thought of having to leave. 

Jeremy has never seen Gavin like this before. He’s supposed to be the Golden Boy, not slowly falling apart in front of him like this. He doesn’t know what to think of Gavin’s story either, it sounds like a myth, and one he’s heard of before too. He just can’t put a name to it, it’s right on the tip of his tongue but he just can’t recall it. Jeremy does pull Gavin into a hug though, it’s not like he can’t believe it, especially when Gavin’s bleeding gold right in front of him. 

Gavin flinches as he’s pulled into the hug, he can’t help it. He’s not used to people acting like this after hearing what he is. He smiles into Jeremy’s shoulder, “does this mean you won’t tell the others?” 

“Gavin, not if you don’t want me to. I do think you should tell them though, but I won’t tell them. We definitely won’t kick you out for this, but it is a pretty big shock. I’m still not quite sure what to think of it. So if you just touch something, it turns into gold? Is that why you wear those obnoxious gold gloves all the time? And that doesn’t really say why you wear those glasses either, or is that just a dumb fashion choice? And what about your wounds and blood, why are they gold too?” 

“Yes it’s why I wear these gloves. Hey! Don’t question my fashion choices. I’m actually not sure why my wounds are gold though, I do know it helps me heal.” 

They continue talking, until they hear people walking in the hallway. It was the rest of the crew coming in to check on Gavin. “We’ll continue this conversation later, okay Gavin?”


End file.
